McKinley High
by walkinthegardengnome
Summary: Quinn is a unpopular girl who has a huge crush on the most popular guy at McKinley High, the only problem is he has no idea who she is. One encounter will change their lives forever.  How will they both deal with each other and the people in their lifes.
1. Chapter 1

McKinley High

**Chapter 1 Who is Who**

So this is a story about a girl and a boy and how high school and a few life changes with forever impact their lives forever. I have to tell you about Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, and some of the fellow students at McKinley High so you can get the full background to understand this story.

Quinn is an average high school sophomore in high school. She is about average height and has these intense green eyes that she hides behind eyeglasses and incredibly golden blond hair that she pulls up in a messy bun with a few strains of hair that falls into her face, and last but not least she has this porcelain skill that she conceals with long sleeve shirts or sweatshirts.

She has been raised not to flaunt her body and not to trust guys because boys were bad. She comes from a very strong catholic family; she is the younger of two daughters. Quinn's father is a terrifying man that puts the fear of death into everyone that crosses his path. Her mother is a passive alcoholic who never wants to make her husband upset because she does not want it to interfere with her drinking. Quinn's older sister Emily is off at school at an all girl's catholic collage on the east coast.

Quinn is far from being a popular girl at school she stays out of the way and no one notices her not by her choosing. Her teachers never can get her name right and are constantly marking her absent because they did not notice shy little old Quinn in the back of the classroom. Quinn is not known for anything she is not in any clubs or sports. She does not have any friends at school or around her neighborhood. Quinn is a nerd; she cares about her grades so she could get out of this small town and make her life something special. Quinn likes to volunteer at the library, the church, the elementary school, and the hospital.

Quinn was not at the bottom of the high school hierarchy because to be on the list you have to be known. She was invisible to most of the people in the little high school called McKinley High in Lima, Ohio.

And far from the bottom of the social ladder is Noah "Puck" Puckerman. Puck is the most popular guy at McKinley. Puck is a star football player and basketball player for the school. He can get any girl at the school and pretty much has had every girl at the school.

Puck is known for his hairstyle his bad boy Mohawk. Puck is known for his body he has that amazing six pack and tan skin. His personally is cocky with a touch of bad boy. He has been raised in a Jewish family with his Mother, Anna and little sister, Sarah who is five years younger than Puck. Puck's Father ran away from his family when Puck was five years old, right after Sarah was born, he wanted to be a rock star and a family was holding him back. Puck is so cool that he is able to play sports and also be a member of the school's successful glee club.

The glee club is well known in the Lima community and they are very well liked. The glee club only has 12 spots and everyone wants one of those 12 spots. The 12 members for this year's glee club go to Puck, Finn, Mike, Artie, Kurt, Sam, Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes, Lauren, and Tina. Each of the glee club members is popular at the school for all different reasons. Puck for being a sex shark, Finn for being a tall all American boy, Mike for his incredible dancing skills, Artie for being a sensitive high tech geek, Kurt for being openly gay and owning it, and Sam for being the all around nice guy. The girls in the glee club are also known for being popular too with Santana being the female version of Puck sleeping her way around school, Rachel the all around selfish bitch, Brittany the female version of Mike with her amazing dancing skills, Mercedes and her diva attitude, Lauren with her mean and scary attitude, and Tina for pulling off her dark gothic style.

McKinley High is an average high school in the middle of nowhere. If you were a nerd or a no body you are teased and humiliated on a daily bases if not with name calling than a slushy to the face. If you were lucky enough (sarcasm) you would get both at the same time.

The last thing you need to know is Quinn Fabray has a very big crush on Puck but he didn't even know she is alive even though they have three classes together which are homeroom, family studies, and art history.

So let's begin this tale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for everyone that is following my story and who reviewed so far. I have never written a story outside of class and I hope I do at least a decent job at it and I don't confuse the hell out of you. I would love some input, it helps me out a lot. I love reading Fan fictions; I think I read one if not more at least every day. I am a Quick Fan so they will be my main focus but I will have other pairings as well. I kind of mixed it up with the pairings. I won't give them away now; you will have to read to find out. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. I would love if you have any suggestions on where you like the story to go. **

**This chapter is 1,342 words long**

**Chapter 2 Cafeteria **

Quinn sat in the cafeteria all by herself at a small table in the corner of the large room. She was wearing her hair up in her usual messy up do which her mother called a rat nest, adding her pencil to the mess for easy access to do a math problem or an essay question. Quinn was wearing a plain black hooded sweatshirt with dark gray boot leg jeans she added her favorite black and white converse to finish off the outfit.

Quinn was eating her normal lunch a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a slice apple, and water. She was people watching around the colossal size room when she spotted the glee club eating their lunch some of the football team and the school's cheerleaders called the cheerios were sitting with them. They were all laughing and having a great time. Quinn wished she could be part of that group.

Meanwhile at the awe-inspiring "COOL" table Puck was discussing with Finn his latest conquest last weekend with a senior cheerio girl at Brittany's house party.

Puck was sitting at the end of the table up on the back of a chair with his feet up on the seat facing the table and he could not keep what had happened to him this last weekend to himself any longer, so he gloated to Finn "It was awesome man. She gave me a hand job in Brittany's pool and then we did it up in Brittany's parent's bedroom."

Finn was sitting the same way as Puck but on the opposite side of the table "Dude you got balls, if Santana finds out or worse Rachel you are shit up a creek, you know Santana thinks you are only banging her and Rachel thinks you are all hers" warned Finn

"Man, girls don't go bragging that they got nailed, they are too scared to get labeled a slut." Puck explained.

"You better be right." And with that Finn took a huge bite out of his apple.

Finn has always been a little envious of Puck's abilities to play the girls, but no way would he ever want to play Santana or Rachel they were real scary bitches that made anyone that got on their bad side want to join the witness protection program. Finn is known for being a player but not as notorious as Puck is. Finn however would give up the game for one girl and that girl would be Brittany. Unlike Finn Brittany was the best dancer the school had ever seen, she becomes a different person when she moves on the floor. Finn could watch her all day, bouncing up and down, shaking her hips, grinding and just moving in general. Sometimes her dancing caused a problem for Finn "down stairs" and he would have to think of a distraction to calm him down so no embarrassment would happen. The most common solution would be thinking of the time when he was learning how to drive and he accidently drove into his mail man.

While Puck and Finn continued with the stories of the weekend party. Down towards the middle of the table sits Rachel in her preppy school girl attire and Santana in her Cheerios cheerleading uniform.

Rachel has always though she was too good and too important to be a cheerleader. Rachel is not the prettiest girl at the school but she is not bad looking either. The one thing Rachel has that the other girls at school do not is confidence. She can command a room with a single snap of her fingers and she is a great talker or should I say manipulator. Rachel does well in school but she is not at the top of her class. Rachel is not known for being a slut like other girls at the school, she actually is known for being a virgin. But if you knew the real Rachel you would know she is a slut at other schools, but the guys at that school will never say anything because she put the fear of GOD into them if they ever did tell of their conquests. Rachel has many secrets that she will take to her grave and many sides and personalities too. The only guy at the school Rachel has always had a thing for was Puck the bad boy of the school and Rachel thinks he is all hers; she thinks he is putty in her hands, but little does she know he belonged to no one and he enjoys playing mind games with her. She thinks he is going to ask her to be his girlfriend by the end of the week, and she has no intention of not being his girlfriend. She is so sure he is going to be asking her she is none stop blabbing to everyone about it even her best friend Santana.

Santana on the other hand is the school's resident slut. She has hooked up with almost every guy and she is very proud of it. She always wears her cheerleading uniform to school it represented power and power is everything to her. On the days she was not in school Santana wore the scandalous clothing, usually the shortest skirts that barely covers her ass and when she bends down and yes she did it every change she got she will show off her ass with a little shimmy added with it. Santana's shirts never cover her stomach even in the middle of winter; she has to show off her toned stomach and her always changing colored belly button ring. Santana is also known for wearing the highest high heels because it makes her legs and ass look even better. Santana comes from a well to do family and she constantly flaunts it to everyone she meets. Santana just like Rachel has a thing of Puck she says it is only for the sex but she also has fallen hard for the bad boy. She sleeps with Puck about three times a week and she hopping he will ask her out and only be hers soon. She might act like Rachel's friend but don't get fooled she will stab Rachel in the back for Puck.

Rachel is sitting in the middle with Santana to her right and Brittany to her looking down towards Puck with a dream like expression on her face "Santana look at Puck, he is so my type, you know opposites attract." Explains Rachel.

Santana looks down the table at Puck, who is still talking to Finn, she turns back to Rachel and says "You know Puck is not going to be all into you if keep playing this virgin role"

Rachel stops looking down towards Puck and now has turn her attention back to her lunch (celery and some carrots and a tall bottle of water.) "Oh, I have no plans on staying a virgin once I have Puck where I want him, Santana. I have made it clear to him once he makes it official and when I say official I mean Facebook official he gets to have all of me." she says firmly.

"Lucky him" Santana says sarcastically.

Rachel does not like the tone of Santana's voice and she says rudely back to Santana "You are just jealous because you might be sleeping with him but he is only interested in your body right then and there but at school he is not into you like he is into me in front of everyone"

Santana's face tightens and sternly says "Shut your face Berry. "

Rachel tenses up but then decides the best way for this situation and for no scene to start is to change the topic to one they both can have fun with. And no sooner Rachel gets an evil grin to her face and turns towards Santana and says "You want to have some fun"

Santana knowing that look of her friend shakes her head up and down and whispers "Hell fucking yeah I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention I don't own glee or any of the characters in glee. **

**Chapter 3**

**Cafeteria part 2**

**Words – 1,537**

Someone has caught Rachel's attention while she was scanning the cafeteria, a freak, sitting all by herself. Rachel thought to herself, how dare this "thing" come into my cafeteria, breathing the same air as me and my friends. She should be eating in a classroom or by the dumpsters at the back of the school. Well I should teach her a lesson it is after all the first week of school and we can't have this being a regular occurrence of her sitting in here.

Rachel gets an evil grin to her face and turns towards Santana and says "You want to have some fun"

Santana knowing that look of her friend shakes her head up and down and whispers "Hell fucking yeah I do."

Rachel scooted closer to Santana and whispered "You see that freak over there at the table at the back for the room?"

Santana looks where Rachel has describes and smiles and turns back to Rachel and whispers"Yeah, are you thinking what I am thinking? We should give her a welcoming present, something that will cool her off in this hot September weather. Why in the fuck is she wearing a sweatshirt in the middle of Ohio it is like 100 degrees out?"

"She must be stupid. I have never seen her before at school, she must be new. We should welcome her, right?" replies Rachel.

"Definitely!" smiles Santana.

Both girls pushed backed their chairs and Rachel grabbed Mike's blue slushy and Santana grabbed Matt's red slushy, and proceeded to walk to the back of the room where Quinn was sitting.

Quinn decided after all the people watching she was doing it be best for her to work on some practice review questions, her math teacher has assigned. Quinn pulls out her math book from inside of her backpack and grabs her notebook along with a pencil. She sets everything up when she notices out of the corner of her eye two figures approaching her.

"So you must be new. I have never seen you before. So what is your name?" demanded Rachel.

Quinn was so shocked that someone was speaking to her she stumbles out "yeah… I am new to the school; it is my first week at McKinley. My name is Quinn Fabray."

"Well we are the welcoming committee and we just happened to notice you sitting all by yourself at the back of the cafeteria and we needed to come by and welcome you the McKinley way." Explained Santana in a twofaced attitude.

Rachel standing with perfect posture adds "Have you been eating in here all week at this table by yourself?"

Quinn quickly replies "Yeah…I don't know anyone ye…"

Before Quinn could finish her sentence Rachel interrupts her "Well, now you know us, my name is Rachel Berry and this is my best friend Santana Lopez. We kind of keep things together at this school and we wanted to put a stop of you eating by yourself at this table."

Quinn gets a big smile on her face and says "that is so sweet of you tw-"

And again before Quinn can finish her sentence she is hit in the face with a cold icy substance. Both Rachel and Santana threw the two juicy frozen drinks they were holding into Quinn's face. The slushy got all over Quinn's hair and face and down the front of her; it also got all over her homework. Quinn is in total shock, she must be dreaming. Did these two girls just throw their drinks in her face, why would they do that? Quinn looks up at them with a quizzical expression on her face with a mix of shock and embarrassment.

"Welcome to McKinley" both girls say in unison

Rachel continued to laugh in her prissy uptight way but suddenly stops and glares at Quinn and adds "This cafeteria is for people who matter and you don't, so you can take your lunch and eat elsewhere. I recommend the dumpster at the back of the school, it is a perfect place for trash and you defiantly look like shit." With that Rachel and Santana turned linked their pinky fingers together and strutted across the cafeteria back to their table, where all of their friends were high fiving each other and laughing and pointing at the new girl.

Quinn was in complete disbelief, what just happened to her? It took her a few seconds to realize that everyone in the cafeteria was laughing at her and pointing at her. Even at her old school people where not this cruel to her. Quinn quickly packed up her belongings shoved them in her bad and ran out of the cafeteria. The first place Quinn decided to run to was the bathroom and lucky for her it was not a long run there because it felt like she was going to fall down any second. Once Quinn got to the bathroom, she opened the door and ran to the closest available stall and sat down on the toilet and cried none stop for at least five minutes. As soon as Quinn stopped crying she exited the stall and went to the sink to wash up. Quinn had to take off her stained sweatshirt and she took down her hair and tried her best to wash all the sticky substance off of her. Now Quinn was wearing a black short sleeve shirt that had the band's name Senses Fail on it. After getting the mess cleaned up as best she could Quinn took a few breaths and headed to her next class which is art history with .

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria, the laughter was none stop. Rachel and Santana sat right back in the familiar spot and went back to gossiping about random girls in their classes.

Brittany however was not laughing at the scene that just played out in front of her.

Brittany unlike her so called friends is not callous. Brittany is a smart girl who has plans on leaving Lima, Ohio right after high school and getting into a great college somewhere on the East Coast particularly Julliard. Brittany is a great dancer and she loves to dance, that is all she really thinks about. Brittany does not want any distractions in her life such as boys to stop her from reaching her dream. Brittany on the other hand has always had this crush on this one guy the only problem is he is known somewhat for playing the field, and that guy would be Finn Hudson. Finn has always been very sweet to her but messing around with girls is not something Brittany finds charming.

Brittany sat quietly next to Rachel and Santana, not liking the way both girls acted towards the new girl, who happened to be in three of her classes' homeroom, art history, and English.

Puck loved when pranks where pulled on someone. He especially liked when girls turned on other girls, it turned him on. He did not recognize the girl who got smacked with the icy liquid. He sure did love when a girl got a slushy facial because it involved clothing coming off. The only downside in this occurrence was anyone that got a slushy to the face by Rachel and Santana was someone he could never talk to because they must be a freak.

Suddenly the lunch bell rings signaling the end of lunch and the start of the five minute passing period. All the students finished up their conversations and their lunches and head to their fourth period classes.

Puck was off to art history along with Finn and Brittany. Rachel and Santana were off to English.

Quinn walked into class and sat at the back of the room in her seat by the window, she been sitting in this seat all week. Quinn pulled out her ipod and inserted the headphones into her ears and blasted The Funeral by Band of Horses. It was a new song to her that she happened to download that morning before school. She pulled out a book on digital photography and tried to block out the outside world. She did not even notice all the people that were walking into class.

When Brittany walked into class she noticed Quinn sitting and decided it probably was not a good time to introduce herself to Quinn, she thought it is best to leave her alone to cool off and let things die down a little bit after what just happened to her at lunch. Brittany went to her seat which was two seats in front of Quinn.

When Finn walked in the class with Puck, he walked right to the seat next to Brittany on her right and sat down not saying a word to her.

Puck on the other hand, walked right to the seat behind Brittany and in front of Quinn and sat down and turned to his right towards Jessica Larson who was sitting right behind Finn and told her "You know my boy Dave said you are interested in hooking up with me. I think we could have fun this weekend."

Jessica turned towards Puck and replies…

**Thanks for reading.**

**The song "The Funeral" – Band of Horses **

**Senses Fail **

**Are not my bands but you should check them out they are really good.**


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for not updating in over a year. I had a lot going on with my life in this past year. I graduated from college with two degrees and school took up a lot of time. As you can tell English is not my major I am horrible with spelling and grammar. I am sorry if my story does not flow. I also started a new job this past year and I am so tired when I get home that I don't feel like writing. I hope to update at least once a week it might be once every two weeks. I am sorry again. I actually had this chapter written for over a year. I do get writers block and might need help, I love input.

Chapter 4

Art History

Words -

"You know my boy Dave said you are interested in hooking up with me. I think we could have fun this weekend."

Jessica turned towards Puck and replies…

"That sounds like fun Puck."

Jessica is known for her experience in the bedroom. She has long dirty blond hair with black streaks in it. Jessica is a junior cheerio, who only slept with football players. Jessica wore a lot of make up with dark eyeliner and heavy eye shadow. Jessica has multiple piercings in her ears and when she is not in school she has her nose ring in and her tongue.

Quinn was sitting reading her book on tips and tricks on how to take better photos. Quinn's head pops up when Puck slumps into the seat in front of her. She sneakily listens into his conversation with the girl next to him. Quinn does not get it. What does he see in her, is that his type? Then again what do I see in him. My dad would kill me if I ever brought him home. He would never like me anyway; I have never been kissed by a guy before. STOP QUINN STOP.

Just than Ms. Koning came in and told everyone to "Take a seat and pay attention everyone" Ms. Koning then noticed Puck talking to Jessica and turned her attention right towards him and says "Mr. Puckerman this better not be like last year, where all your focus is on the young ladies in the class and not on the great artists the world has ever seen."

Puck turns towards Ms. Koning as soon as he heard his name. He smirked when he hears the teacher's comment. "Nah, Ms. Koning, I always pay full attention to you when you walk into a room."

"Bullshit" Finn fake coughs.

Puck just grins at Finn.

"Well anyways, let's get back to the renaissance shall we? We will start talking about Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello. Then we will break up into groups and do a group assignment that will be due at the beginning of class on Monday." With that Ms. Koning started her lecture "Can anyone tell me who are Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello?"

"Duh they are The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Replies Finn

All the guys start yelling "Yeah man"

Derik Simons yells "That is the best show ever."

Finn yells "Shredder is a bad ass."

Puck yells "The best one is April, she is so f-in Hot."

"All right boys that is enough." yells Ms Koning. "You all are in an art history class not an animation class or a comic book class; let's get back to the art."

"So Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello are some of the most significant art masters this world has ever seen. Let's start with Michelangelo, who I and many other people would consider to be a Renaissance Man; meaning a person who has skills or expertise in many different subjects like art, science, and philosophy. He was an architect, a sculpture, and his least favorite, a painter. He designed St. Peter's Basilica in Vatican City, Italy. He sculpted out of marble, David which is in Florence, Italy. Last but not least he painted, even though he did not want to the Sistine Chapel in Vatican City."

The lecture went on for a good thirty minutes and when Ms Koning was done she looked out to the class and noticed half the class had blank expressions. She grabbed her water bottle and took a sip. "Okay everyone I want to break you into groups and I will be giving you an artist and I want you to look up that said artist and do a mini report on them. I want you to use at least three different sources one has to be your textbook and the other two can be from any reliable outlets, not Wikipedia Puckerman."

Puck just grinned at her with that charming attitude he so well perfected towards teachers. Puck has always been able to play almost anyone except his Nanny Connie. Nanny Connie has eyes in the back of her head or some weird spider bit her, he never got away with anything with her.

"So let's see we have four artists and there are 24 of you, so six people per group. Let's have group one be Kelly, Jason, Tyler, Austin, Charlotte, and Angela. You will be doing Donatello. Group two Morgan, Tiffany, Jessica, Ryan, Simon and Rick. You all will be doing Raphael. Group three we will have Shawn, Brandon, Spencer, Brigitte, Paloma, and Zack. Your group will be doing Michelangelo. The last group will be Hudson, Puckerman, Brittany, Kyle, Dean, and Quinn. You six will have Leonardo." "Get in your groups for the remainder of the class period. You WILL need to get into your groups out of class period on your free time so get everyone's contact information." With that Ms. Koning turned her back and went back to her desk and pulled out last week's papers that had not been graded yet.

All the students get up and start moving their chairs into four min circles. (From clockwise: Finn, Puck, Dean, Kyle, Quinn, and Brittany.) Brittany took out a piece of paper and started writing all their names on the paper with their artist as the title. Quinn stopped her music and was watching the members of her group. Puck was talking to Finn about Jessica. Kyle and Dean were talking about football. Brittany asked everyone for their cellphone number and their email address. After Brittany had everyone's information she passed it around so everyone could make their own copy.

Puck had finished talking to Finn about Jessica and was looking at Brittany and asked her what little he was going to have to do in this project. All of a sudden he noticed Quinn. Puck decided to start a conversation with the blond he never noticed before. "Hey babe, are you new to this school?" Quinn replies...


End file.
